Siempre es de Noche
by chiio
Summary: un one-shot de SasuxSaku.. de la cancion "siempre es de noche" de alejandro sanz espero que les guste


b Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol

Mientras hablas pensare.

Que guapa estas, que suerte ser

La mitad del cuento de un atardecer

Que observo al escucharte,

Porque mis ojos son tu voz. /b 

Entrando en la habitación, siento un calor que produce esas pequeñitas luces, de algún modo me hacían sentir confortante. Mientras camina por la habitación, me imaginaba como esta decorada. Solo una sonrisa se mostré en mi rostro. Llegando a mi lugar favorito, solo pensaba que el aire que me pegaba en la cara. Entonces me saque los lentes oscuros mirando la ciudad, esa ciudad que debería verse hermosa en este atardecer. Sus manos, sus bellas manos me envolvieron con ternura, esa ternura que solo ella me podría brindar. Su voz me cautivaba cada vez más. Su bella voz que nunca me cansaba de escuchar.

-esta hermoso este atardecer

-no mas bellos que tu… sakura

Escuche una pequeña risa que se escapaba de su boca. No pude contenerme mas… puse un dedo, el dedo índice en sus labios

b Acércate, que cuando estamos piel con piel,

Mis manos te dibujaran,

Tu aroma me dirá tu edad.

Junto a ti, unidos sin saber porque,

Seguramente se me note

El resplandor de una ilusión,

Porque a tu lado puedo olvidar /b 

La tenía entre mis brazos. Mi boca recorría lentamente el cuello de ella, sintiéndola, siendo mía. Mis manos bajaban lentamente por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos. subo lentamente hasta su oreja, dejando que mis sentimientos fluyan.. Que solo entre tantos suspiros un "te quiero". Mis manos suben a sus mejillas, tratando de saber la expresión que tenia su rostro. Mi dedo índice tocaba su boca lentamente, mostraba una sonrisa. Apoye mi frente en la de ella y la miraba sus ojos, que irónico suena eso… Imaginaba sus lindos ojos, unos ojos que brillaban, esos ojos que quisiera ver… verde, verdes llenos de alegría, si mal no recuerdo. Parecía que estaba feliz, ella me hacia feliz. Nuevamente la volví a abrazar, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no en ese instante. Sentía unos besos tiernos que recorría mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Ella me abrazo. Mi reacción solo fue de tomar su cabeza y ponerla en mi hombro.

b Que para mí siempre es de noche,

pero esta noche es como un atardecer,

si logras que a la vida me asome,

tus ojos sean los que brillen.

Y la luna que la borren,

que en mi eterna oscuridad

el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre.

Qué no daría yo por contemplarte

aunque fuera un sólo instante. /b 

Se sentía que la noche ya había llegado, aunque para mi lo era siempre. Pero estando con ella no lo era, era algo distinto… una sensación distinta, era como si siempre estuviera atardeciendo. La lleve nuevamente a mi lugar favorito. Lo único que me dijo fue "la luna se ve hermosa este noche". Hermosa? Mas que ella? No lo creo, ella era la luna de mi eterna oscuridad… aun así… no pude decir nada, cuando ya la sentía apoyada en mí. Vuelvo a mirar hacia el cielo y la miro a ella, no se que podría ser sin ella. Curiosamente, pone sus manos al rededor mió, sintiendo lentamente más fuerte la respiración de ella cerca mió. Rose sus labios, esos labios que me gritaban que la besara. Pero no, no era mía… No me pertenecía…

b Hace frió. Es tarde y tienes que volver,

que hay alguien que te espera, seguro.

Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue.

¿Volverás? dime si mañana volverás

como lo has hecho cada tarde,

para contarme cómo muere el día. /b 

En la mitad de la noche, sentía un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda, quizás no cerré el ventanal. Intente moverme, pero ella estaba durmiendo en mi pecho. Casi no se escuchaba sus respiraciones. Me gustaría quedarme así para toda la vida, pero ya era tarde, tenia que irse, irse de mi lado.

La desperté con un dulce beso en su frente, ella hace de un gesto de querer dormir mas… pero le dije al oído que ya era tarde… debía volver. El silencio apareció unos segundos y me abrazo. Parecía como si no se quería ir… sentía como unas lagrimas recorrían mi hombro. Estaba llorando, mi niña estaba llorando…

b Y se marchó. Ella se alejó de él.

Pero como en las cartas...: dos puntos, posdata,

se me olvidaba, no me presenté.

Sólo fui testigo por casualidad,

hasta que de pronto él me pregunto:

era bella, ¿no es verdad?

"mas que la luna"-dije yo-, y él sonrió. /b 

En la mañana siguiente, desperté con una extraña sensación… me levante y fue a la cocina a comer algo. Luego me fui a duchar… me quede más tiempo de lo normal. Me gustaba sentir las gotas que recorrían por mi cuerpo… cuando salí del baño, sentí que mi perro estaba frente mió, me tira algo en el suelo. Era una carta. Su olor… era igual al de ella. Podía mandarme cualquier cosa... pero una carta? Me reí unos segundos y luego salí de mi casa, a tomar algo de aire. Tome mis lentes y amarre a mi perro y me fui de ese lugar. Después de caminar horas y horas, me tope con alguien en particular. Mi mejor amigo, naruto. Su voz se sentía algo triste y llorosa. Me dijo algo que nunca imagine en ese momento. Nos fuimos a reunirnos con los demás. Donde ella, mi niña, estaba. Todos se sentían tristes, desolados.

-Mi esposa era la mujer mas hermosa, era la niña mas feliz del mundo

-Si naruto, mas que la luna diría yo

Solo escuche una risa parte de el, aunque algo triste.

b Nunca mas se hará reproches

por intentar amanecer.

No volverá a perderse en la noche,

Porque su alma hoy brilla con mas fuerza

que un millón de soles.

Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,

a veces se le oye a voces:

qué no daría yo por contemplarte,

aunque fuera un sólo instante. /b 

Ahora ella esta igual que yo, aunque con pequeñas diferencias. Aunque, sin ella a mi lado no seria lo mismo. Aunque ella en mi dejo una marca, nunca mas la olvidare. Ahora su camino se alejo del mió, aunque ella era más que la luna, era un sol, miles de soles. Desde ese día que nunca mas volví a perderme un amanecer. Para recordarla cada vez que el sol salía entre las montañas. Su rostro, su sonrisa, todo lo de ella, que no daría de mi vida, por solo volverla a ver.

b ...Por intentar amanecer.

No volverá a perderse en la noche,

porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza

que un millón de soles.

Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,

a veces se le oye a voces:

qué no daría yo por contemplarte,

aunque fuera un sólo instante. /b 

Desperté, soñé con ella, con su perfume. Aunque hayan pasado 5 años, ella sigue en mí. Decidí llevarle flores, las flores que mas les gustaban a ellas. Salí a su encuentro.

El lugar estaba callado, muy silencioso, solo se escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros. Y como cada tarde, me senté al lado de ella y le conté lo bonito que era la vida. Ella se reía… en mi cabeza nunca mas volví a olvidar su voz.

b Qué no daría yo por contemplarte,

aunque fuera un sólo instante. /b 

Deje las flores al lado de ella y saque la carta. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día fueron los pájaros y el calor que transmitía ese pequeño pedazo de papel, era como la última vez. No me arrepiento de nada, aunque quisiera volverte a ver.


End file.
